Various types of devices include a notification mechanism such as a speaker, a buzzer, or a display. For example, a mobile phone may include a display that lights up once a phone call is received. Such a phone may also include a speaker or a buzzer that emit audio. Another example is a rotational vibrator that rotates an eccentric mass. Yet another example is a magnetic field vibrator that generates a resonant frequency magnetic field in a coil that vibrates due to interaction with a permanent magnet. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to mass shifting notification.